All but One
by Jom Ghost
Summary: You've heard this story before, random dude get's transported into a new universe blah blah blah. Except this isn't the universe I remember, wasn't the time period I was expecting either. Welcome to the Third Shinobi War. (In which a SI/OC Gamer gets put into the same time period as Kakashi in an AU Narutoverse.)
1. Beginnings

In the encompassing darkness of a never ending void, he stared back. His blue eyes, trying and failing to pierce the veil of shadowy black surrounding him. There was no 'getting used to the darkness', as there was no light to see with. No sun, no sky, no stars, just black. Just him, and the darkness. Or it was, rather, up until a light blue screen appeared before him.

**[Welcome to the Game!]**

**[Commence tutorial?]**

**[ Y / N ]**

He knew what this was. He's seen this happen before. Not on the big screen, but on his computer screen, in fanfiction. Fan_fiction_, so why was this happening now? This wasn't fiction, this was reality, however warped and twisted it was. Shrugging, he pressed yes, briefly noticing the faint light bouncing off of his arms, and the rest of his nude body.

**[Starting tutorial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tutorial loaded!]**

After spending so long in the dark, the new landscape assaulted his eyes with bright and blinding light, causing him to wince in pain as he closed his eyes. Finding the light coming through his eyelids to still be far too bright, he covered them with his hand, the other one marveling in being able to _feel_ again, as he caressed the soft grass beneath him.

It took a long while, read: more than 5 minutes, before his eyes adjusted to the new light that had blared to life. There was grass under him, but was white as bone, yet soft, almost like some weird hybrid of grass and cotton. There was also a tree. One singular tree in all the expanse of land that he could see. It was like birch, or aspen in colouration, yet was nothing like them in shape. Where those were mainly straight, with tufts of deciduous leaves, this one was wide. Twisted and gnarled as it climbed into a plateau of leaves, with one offshoot branch that reached up, and ultimately joined with the canopy.

**[Welcome to the tutorial!]**

**[In this instructional guide, we will be exploring Skills, Stats, combat, quests, and the Leveling system!. To start with the tutorial, we will make a generic quest for you to follow and complete.]**

True to its words, a second panel soon followed the first after it blinked out of existence. While still blue, this one was of a more muted colour. Pale and bland, compared to the bright and vibrant of before.

**[Quest: Complete the Tutorial]**

**[Objectives]**

**Complete the Tutorial**

**[Bonus Objectives]**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**[Rewards]**

**1000 Exp**

**1000 Currency**

**Settings Unlocked**

**You know how to use the Gamer interface**

**[Bonus Rewards]**

**1000 Exp**

**500 Currency**

**Skill Book**

The tutorial screen hadn't moved on, so he went to check the first thing that came to mind. Do you have to think, or do you have to say the words to access the Gamer interface. A quick thought of '_Status'_ proved it was the former, thankfully. He hated the ones where you had to scream out your attack like an idiot. Now it would be easier to hide as well, instead of having to say his commands for the game.

**[Status]**

**Title: N/A**

**Name: Masahiro Hyuuga**

**Level: 1 (0.0%)**

**Age: N/A**

**Job: N/A**

**HP: 350/350**

**MP: 600/600**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**CON: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**CHA: 5  
**

**Points: 20**

**Currency: 0**

**[Bonus Objective Completed!]**

**Complete one stage of the tutorial without instruction.**

**[Rewards]**

**Skill Book**

While he really wanted to check out his stats, he only really managed to do a quick once over, his eyes were immediately drawn to the second screen that appeared soon after. He had completed a bonus objective, which was always nice, but what was even nicer was the skill book. He had arguably wanted this the most out of all the bonus objectives, with only the Settings option stopping it from being his most wanted overall.

Skill books were amazing in the sense that you could have any skill, so long as you had the stat requirements. Obviously the stronger the skill the higher the requirements, but at the same time, free skill. No grinding, no hassling over how it should be done, just pure knowledge and know how.

Deciding to take a look in his inventory after stat placement, he dove back into the Status screen. He took a glance at the character image on the right side, which showed… him. There were two stats at the bottom, which displayed his height and weight, reading 5'10 and 119 lbs respectively. He knew he was thin, but looking at the character screen and seeing his ribs? Being able to count each individual one? He looked like a skeleton, and not the fun kind either. A look at his name meant a few things.

First one, he was being reborn into the Narutoverse. Survival of the fittest was ramped up to 11 in there. Second one, Hyuuga clan meant Byakugan. Also probably the seal. He thought it was called the Hyuuga Curse Seal or something but he wasn't all too sure. Third one, he wasn't being reborn as one of the main branch family, both because he wasn't a girl, and because his new name wasn't anything remotely close to Neji, Hinata, or Hinabi. Granted they were the only ones he could remember, but they were also the only ones in Naruto's generation.

Seeing no way to change anything, he moved on to something he could change, the Stats. First thing's first, he decided to look at what the stats were by clicking on them.

**Strength**

**A measure of one's physical power and ability in using it.**

**Strength governs melee attack power with the formula of '(STRxWeapon Stats)x2'**

**Certain Perks and clothing can affect this stat.**

**Dexterity**

**A measure of one's speed and agility with both body and hands.**

**Dexterity governs most ability checks, with anything relating to movement, also related to Dexterity.**

**Certain Perks and clothing can affect this stat.**

**Constitution**

**A measure of one's heartiness and vitality.**

**Constitution governs HP(Health Points) with the formula of '100+(CONx50)'**

**Certain Perks and clothing can affect this stat.**

**Intelligence**

**A measure of one's mental capacity and overall intellect.**

**Intelligence governs MP(Magic Points) with the formula of '100+(INTx100)**

**Certain Perks and clothing can affect this stat.**

**Wisdom**

**A measure of one's problem solving ability and common sense.**

**Wisdom governs magic strength, with higher WIS creating more potent spells.**

**Certain Perks and clothing can affect this stat.**

**Charisma**

**A measure of one's social skills and persuasiveness.**

**Charisma governs most social interactions, with higher CHA giving you more social adeptness. Also affects romance and affection.**

**Certain Perks and clothing can affect this stat.**

**Stat Points**

**Stat points are awarded every level, with you receiving 5 every level up.  
Stat points can also be earned through Quests.**

**Certain Jobs and Titles can affect the amount you get.**

**Currency**

**Currency is how much money you have.  
What else were you expecting.**

**Currency is shown in whatever is used most commonly where you are.**

**Elemental Nations = Yen**

**Certain Jobs and Titles can affect the amount you get.**

Deciding to look at all the other clickable things, he went through the Status screen. Looking at the potentially useful information.

**Title**

**A title can either be earned or given.**

**Titles normally affect stats, skills, and power.**

**Can only have one Title at a time unless otherwise stated.**

**Name**

**Your name.**

**What the fuck did you think it was, dumbass?**

**Age**

**Your age.  
Seriously, what did you expect?**

**Job**

**Jobs can only be given by people who own said Job.**

**Jobs affect stat growth, experience gain, and efficiency.**

**Can only have two Jobs at a time unless otherwise stated.**

**Health Points**

**You start with 100HP and gain 50HP for every point in CON.**

**HP is not affected by armour, but armour can negate a portion of the damage taken in return for durability.**

**Regain 1% per minute.**

**Magic Points**

**You start with 100MP and gain 100MP for every stat in INT.**

**MP is not affected when using staffs, instead drawing magic from the staff's reserves.**

**Magic points are used instead of Mana Points and Chakra Points ****to help with the future transitions between ****dimensions.**

**Regain 1% per minute.**

**You have gained 1 INT****!**

**For realizing that this is stuff you should know and taking the incentive.**

Hey! A Stat point!

* * *

**Welcome to All but One, my new story. I had a story before this but it was trash so it's gone now, ho****pefully this one is less trash. Pretty short A/N but I don't got much to say. All comments are welcomed, and if you're gonna flame at least say what you don't like rather than "This story is garbage delete it."**

**Edit 1: Fixed a grammatical error as well as doing some adjustments to the stat descriptions.**


	2. Decisions

Immediately, he noticed his **MP** jumping from 600 to 700, instantly full too, which he was thankful for. Quickly though, he took a moment to calm himself, though since he most likely had **Gamer's Mind** it was unneeded. Speaking of, he decided to try and check out his **Skills**, though a quick thought of the same brought about some worry as a different screen popped up.

**[Calm down there buckeroo, there's an order you should probably be doing this in and I'm here to show you how to do it. For the next step, please think 'Start']**

Having an order in which he had to do things wasn't as worrying as he first thought, since it meant he wouldn't forget to check anything. It did mean he had to go at the pace the Game decided though. Coming out of his brief musings, he did as the blue screen asked and thought '_Start'. _Immediately, another screen popped up, another few rather.

**[The universe you have chosen to be put into is the Naruto-verse, some options have already been chosen by powers above both you and I, but they left some for you. Please choose **_**one**_ **of the following options.]**

**Chakra Battery**

**You regain and produce Chakra at an increased rate!**

**Chakra Regen is doubled permanently**

**Chakra Container**

**Your Chakra pathways are naturally larger, granting you more Chakra to work with!**

**Chakra Capacity is doubled permanently**

**Quintuple Threat**

**You naturally have an affinity to all Chakra natures!**

**You learn all Ninjutsu 50% quicker**

**Hardened Chakra**

**Your Chakra is naturally denser, giving you stronger Jutsu!**

**Chakra Density is doubled, and you are given 15% more Chakra Capacity**

**Medical Chakra**

**Your Chakra is naturally suited for healing!**

**Healing Justu perform 150% better, and are learned twice as fast**

**Chakra Surgeon**

**You can naturally use your Chakra with increased precision!**

**Chakra Control starts off with 20% more**

He, now named Masahiro, near instantly narrowed down the options to four; cutting out **Chakra Surgeon** as he would assuredly be able to get his **Chakra Control** up to 100% without the perk, otherwise it was just bad Game design.

He also took out **Chakra Battery**, though it took a slight bit longer to decide. Since Chakra Regen was a percentage based off of your Chakra Capacity, doubling Capacity would automatically double his Regen.

Though he did realize the benefits of having double the Regen compared to his Capacity, being able to regenerate his Chakra twice as fast as any Shinobi with the same Capacity, having double the starting Capacity offered more benefits longer down the line. Such as his capacity growing more than it already is as his Chakra Network grew and matured.

Now it was time to look at each option, starting with **Chakra Container**. It being doubled _permanently _would likely mean any growth to his Chakra system would be doubled as well, such as him growing. Anyone who watched Naruto could tell you the benefits of having near Uzumaki levels of Chakra.

It also meant he would be able to fight for longer, against more enemies. That would be more helpful the further into Shippuden he went, if he didn't fuck up the timeline too much beforehand.

Next was **Quintuple Threat**, and only an idiot wouldn't see the benefits of that. Learning all Ninjutsu 50% quicker meant that his training time would be cut down be a good margin, or that he could train 150% more in the same time period.

To put it simply, it was gaining strength at a faster pace, with no drawbacks on any other Chakra Affinity. The fact that it was only Ninjutsu was slightly disappointing, Taijutsu and Genjutsu boosts would be awesome as well, Fuinjutsu would be even better, but beggars can't be choosers.

**Hardened Chakra** was probably his second choice at the moment, with **Chakra Container** being at the top and **Quintuple Threat** at the bottom. The reason being, is that it was a boost of strength to _anything_ that used Chakra, aka _everything. _A two times boost was great, if a little unfair to the other options since it also gave a 15% Capacity increase. There wasn't much else to say about this one.

Finally, there was **Medical Chakra**, with a very fitting name. It did exactly as it said on the tin, Healing Jutsu were better, and learned quicker. This was one of his top choices, as nothing else would be able to get him this high in Healing, and was the only one were you couldn't get it through training.

A brief thought about being able to have two crossed his mind, and the insanity of either both **Chakra Container** mixed with **Chakra Battery** to give himself effectively _4 times_ the Chakra regen, and double the capacity. Or **Hardened Chakra** and **Medical Chakra**, giving him a boost of +350% to his Healing Jutsu.

Despite the many awesome things he could do with double the amount of Chakra, in the end he chose **Medical Chakra**, for the boost he couldn't get anywhere else. Clicking on the option, he saw a brief notification of 'Passive Ability Added', before it dismissed itself.

**[Congrats on choosing a Passive, since you didn't choose ****Quintuple Threat****, it is now time for you to choose your Affinity. You have been given 3 Roll Chances to be used at your discretion. Please note: Any unused Roll Chances will be removed when you start the Game.]**

**You have gained [Affinity Roll Chance x3]!**

**[Please think 'Menu' for the next part of the tutorial.]**

Once again obliging the blue screen in his vision, he quickly thought 'Menu' and a small blue screen popped up in his face, with a couple of different options.

**Menu**

**[Status]**

**[Perks]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Options]**

**[Developer Options]**

**[You have already seen your Status page, so please think Perks to continue. A quick thing to note is that you can think of any of these options and be brought to their screen without having to go through the Menu first.]**

Going into the perks screen, Masahiro was slightly confused as it wasn't what he had expected. In nearly all the Gamer fanfictions he had read, which was a lot, it was only a single list. This one, however, was split into three separate categories.

**[Passive]**** [****Active]**** [****Utility]**

While there was some slight confusion at first, another screen quickly informed him of what the three categories were and what they did.

Passive was all buffs and abilities that took no conscious effort. Such as any skill that increases STR, he wouldn't have to think to activate it, yet it would be applying its effects.

Active skills were the exact opposite, they were all combat skills and abilities that he had to think to activate; such as any Jutsu he would learn.

Utility was any active-like skill that didn't specifically equate to combat, such as the **Observe** ability. A quick check into each category yielded two in Passive, and two in Utility.

**Gamers Mind Lvl. MAX**

**Passive**

**Gamers Mind allows the user to think calmly and logically through all situations, and stops anything harmful from affecting the mind.**

**Gamers Mind can also dull emotions using a slider, which has no consequence on the effectiveness of Gamers Mind. (Default is 50%)  
[0]-[]-[100]**

**Gamers Body Lvl. MAX**

**Passive**

**Gamers Body allows the user to experience life as if they were a Game Character, forgoing the need for food, drink, and sleep. Food, Drink, and Sleep can each grant temporary boons depending on the quality.**

**Observe Lvl. 1 [0.00%]**

**Utility**

**Observe allows the user to discern helpful information about people, objects, and the environment. The higher level this ability, the more information there is that can be gained.**

**Meditation Lvl. 1 [0.00%]**

**Utility**

**Meditation allows the user to regain MP and HP at an increased rate. The higher the level the greater the boost. Requires intense focus.**

**HP regen +10% while active**

**MP regen +10% while active**

_Wow_, he lamented, _a whole ten percent, truly game breaking._ He wasn't actually upset in any stretch of the imagination. Ten percent wasn't much but it was Lvl. 1, weakness could be excused. The best part would be seeing how much the increase was with each level.

There was also the fact that is said intense focus, so it could (theoretically) be used while in combat if he could improve his focus enough.

**You have gained [Gacha Token x1]!**

**For finding a 'loophole' in the System's wording.**

Masahiro also thought about the **Gamers Mind** slider, and where to have it on the emotions scale. Obviously for some missions it would be extremely handy to be able to turn off your emotions in a sense, but did he really want to be an emotionless husk? No. The answer was no.

**[Next would be the Inventory, but we'll save that for last. Please go over the Options, and change them as you see fit.]**

**Options**

**Gameplay**

**Sound**

**Party Settings**

Party Settings were blocked off, either because it would be in a different part of the tutorial, or it would be unlocked later. And **Sound** didn't have too many interesting things other than a **Footsteps** slider to turn the sound up and down, which he promptly turned up to 100% from its previous 70% or so, and **Background Music** which also got turned on. The **Gameplay** options was where the fun stuff came in.

**Gameplay**

**Subtitles Off**

**Auto-Loot Off**

**Controls Standard**

**Difficulty Normal**

**POV First**

**Subtitles**? On. **Auto-Loot**? On. Eavesdropping and grinding both became significantly easier, as well he might be able to find out peoples names just from a single word.

**You have gained 1 WIS!**

**For finding a 'hidden feature' in the Game Options.**

Feeling a sudden weight on his body, Masahiro looked down in shock to find himself clothed in, what he assumed, was the standard Shinobi Gear. Three quarter length pants, tied down to my shins by black bandage like bindings, a mesh shirt with an olive green flak jacket overtop. There were no markings or distinguishing features, but he still recognized it as Shinobi gear.

**[Please stand by for transport to Combat Tutorial, hold on to your butt.]**

* * *

**Taadaa? I honestly don't know why this took so long to put out, other than me just plain not working on it. Also me getting distracted by future plans for the story. Sorry for the wait, hopefully next chapter will be longer and not take a month to upload.**


End file.
